mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2508
Mikey Episode Number: 2508 Date: Thursday, May 19, 1994 Sponsors: F, T, 10 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text=align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text=align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text=align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|F / f (space paint) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie hates the letter F, until all F things disappear, including the furniture, the floor and the firefighter. Artist: Mo Willems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A big F emerges, "Jaws"-like, in a swimming pool |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|F is for Fly and Frog (voice of Casey Kasem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird receives a vist from Marisa Tomei, and is reminded that he was supposed to say the alphabet with her today. Some drama ensues between them, but they say the alphabet anyway, and part on good terms. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo stunts: A blindfolded Gonzo wrestles a brick... and loses. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter has an electric train |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Spinning T (to the tango beat). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Classic Warner Bros. Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"I Love to Singa" The owls who'll find the eggs to started hatching of the baby owls liked singers and instruments and also Owl Jolson is a singer, but Owl Jolson had a problem to the singing contest and so the family joined them to singing a song of I Love to Singa. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Hoots does "The Birdcall Boogie" with Gina, Mike and some kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cat tries to teach the alley cats to play music in harmony. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center'|The Bellhop must take 10 terriers for a walk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ten Turtles Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina perform "The Elves Rap" while dancing at Santa's Workshop in the north pole |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Cartoon Song | style="text-align: center"|Ariel & The Sea Creatures sing "In Harmony" by bringing music to the sea from the eleventh volume of Disney Sing Along Song's Friend Like Me |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The kids fly around and form a triangle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Animation | style="text-align: center"|Two caterpillars form a T. |- | style="text-align center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An elephant, a zebra, a hedgehog, an ostrich, a frog and a ladybug create a rhythm with their footsteps. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align center"|SS Muppets / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Zoe counts the number of times Michael Chang bounces a tennis ball. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Winnie The Pooh reads a classic story of "The Three Little Piglets" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Herry Monster holds a sign with the word "NO" on it, and tells Ernie that he can make him read it, to which he replies "Oh no you can't!" When he gets the joke, he tries it on Bert but the gag backfires on him when he bets he can get Ernie to read it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Animation | style="text-align: center"|Space frogs count to 10. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Fozzie's Comedy Act: Fozzie ropes Kermit into helping with the "Good grief, the comedian's a bear!" joke |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|T for Turtle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"I'm Between" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast | style="text-align: center"|"Between You and Me" (Gina and Savion) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter: F for Fly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird displays a letter F for FAST, then moves around fast. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Animation | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings "The Game of Make Believe." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Winnie the Pooh announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide